


You've Built Your Walls So High

by LetYourDreamsSetSail



Series: Lost Landscapes [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Broken, Comfort, Dark, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, OT5, Original Female Character - Freeform, Self Harm, Summer, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetYourDreamsSetSail/pseuds/LetYourDreamsSetSail
Summary: She has spent every summer, since she was eleven, at her Auntie's house stateside and despite a dark past she truly finds peace in the small harbour town. But her usual summer routine is interrupted by a latecomer to her flight...A certain famous Yorkshire boy who is determined to break down the walls, she has spent years carefully building up.





	1. Rude!

I love the mystery of airports. I could sit for hours and hours people watching; judging who is going where from the way they're dressed, guessing their reason for travelling by their expression. Everyone has a purpose in an airport and those walls see the most intimate displays of affection. The long awaited welcome back's and hello's; the I love you's and of course the most painful, the goodbye's....I've never been good with those. Sat staring out of the plane window, music blaring through my headphones, I wished I was back in the terminal. I loved to fly but I could never handle the anticipation before take off. Take off was the worst part of any flight being diagonal in mid air, pushed back against your seat, ears popping because of cabin pressure. Yeah....all of that gave me mad anxiety every time! and I would find myself praying with all my heart. 

With a crackle the Pilot's voice came over the speakers and I popped out a headphone to hear what the delay was. "Sorry for the delay ladies and gentleman. We are just waiting for one last passenger to board the aircraft before we close the doors and taxi towards the runway" The Pilot's voice rang out calm and professional.

I sighed annoyed jamming my headphones back in. You always got that one dickhead who thought that they didn't have to be on time. Not like there were 300 other passengers on the plane with places to be or anything. My train of thought was broken as I felt someone settle in the open seat next to me. Great! I thought sarcastically, I have to spend a ten hour flight sat next to an inconsiderate tool who had delayed the whole flight. I rolled my electric blue eyes, turning my body towards the window slightly and drawing my long bruised legs up to my chest.

As the plane began to taxi I paid no attention to the safety announcements. I have traveled a lot and they were pretty much the same on every plane. Plus lets face it we all know the brace position is designed to kill you and if this thing was crashing we wouldn't get off alive anyways. Feeling someone tap my arm I whipped my head around irritably; to find the air hostess giving me a disapproving look.

"Headphones out and phone off for take off miss" she stated bluntly looking at me like I was something filthy. Normally British Airways had great staff obviously someone had pissed on her cornflakes this morning.

I pulled my headphones out and turned my iPhone off. Pushing a hand through my dark brown curls nervously as we approached the runway.

"Cabin Crew, seats for take off, Cabin Crew to seats for take off" The pilots voice rang out. Now that he wasn't saying something annoying I realized he had a Glaswegian accent. A smile crept across my face at the comforting familiarity of the Scottish burr, in fact I almost relaxed for a moment. But I quickly snapped out of it as the pilot accelerated; gulping I was forced back into my seat and I started praying.

We were still ascending when the left wing made a disgusting crunching noise. That seemed to echo for a lifetime as the whole plane shook significantly, it would of been alarming enough on its own. But was made even worse by the fact that fear flashed across the head air steward's face. He ripped his harness off and everyone watched as he went sprinting up the still diagonal plane to the cockpit. A feeling of panic began to spread like wildfire. Everyone was panicking, well everyone but me. I'm one of those people who is annoyingly calm, the one friend you throw a pen at during exam time for being so laid back they're practically horizontal. I have a couple of fears sure everyone does but one of those fears isn't death.

Five minutes later, we were still flying and gaining altitude. We hadn't dropped from the sky which you know is always a positive and although everyone had calmed down slightly. They still looked expectantly at the head air steward as he exited the cockpit.

"Nothing to worry about everyone, just some dust in the wing flaps" he reassured over the speaker system.

"Good millions of people would be positively suicidal if I died" A voice from beside me declared.

I wasn't sure if this persons ego was genuinely that inflated or if they were joking. But either way it wasn't funny! Suicide certainly wasn't something you joked about.

"I hope that was sarcasm" I said through my teeth an edge of steel in my voice. This person was proving to be more and more annoying as time went by and I vaguely wondered if there was any spare seats on the plane. Because I was pretty sure in a couple of hours I would be willing to move anywhere just to get away from this person even if it meant giving up my first class seat.

"It's rude not to look at someone when you talk to them" The voice responded sassily obviously not phased by the annoyance radiating off me in waves.

"I'm pretty sure no matter how hard I tried I could never be more rude or annoying than you!" I snapped turning to look at the source of my annoyance for the first time. I was surprised to find myself face to face with a shocked looking Louis Tomlinson.

"I...I'm sorry?" He stuttered so that it sounded like a question looking slightly stunned by the force of my reaction.

With amazing timing a ding sounded through the cabin as the captain turned the fasten seat belt sign off. I sighed relieved twisting back towards the window and turning my phone back on to listen to music. Headphones in world out!


	2. Over-Reactions

Lou's P.O.V

My Mum always did say that I was attracted to all the waifs and strays of the world; that I wanted to sweep in like the knight in shining amour and save people. Maybe, that was why I was so intrigued by the girl sat next to me. I could tell that she was anxious, nervous fingers fiddling with the expensive charm bracelet that slid up and down her delicate porcelain wrist. Even the way she was sat seemed to scream vulnerability - Her long legs folded up and tucked underneath her chin, tiny converse clad feet poking of the edge of the seat. From what little I could see of her I knew she was beautiful. But none of that was what held my attention...What held my attention was that her legs were a mess. A portrait of mottled watercolor bruises covered every inch of them; interspersed here and there with what looked awfully like burns. The corners of my mouth tugged down into a frown, my teeth automatically chewing on my bottom lip as I thought. I didn't know this girl, how her legs ended up like that was none of my business! But I so desperately wanted to ask if she was alright. Hell, something inside of me wanted to protect this stranger.

Still, I would be lucky if I could get her to say more than two words to me. The moment I had thrown my late self into my plane seat, she had visibly turned her body toward the window like I was disgusting. Which initially was not fair! I was not disgusting just because I was late it had not been my fault. But maybe I deserved it after I made that flippant comment. I just have foot and mouth sometimes, okay!? I lack a filter the majority of the time and no amount of media training has ever managed to beat that out of me. 

"Louis?" The sound of my name being asked cautiously by the very girl I was dreaming about; brought an abrupt halt to my train of thought.

"Yes?" I asked surprised. My eyebrows shooting up into two questioning arcs.

"I'm sorry for snapping" Her words were sincere and simple. I appreciated the effort, although I am not entirely sure that I deserved it. After all, I had been an arse.

I smiled and shrugged "It's alright, I deserved it, I really should work on that filter" My accent was so thick after time at home. The lads were going to mock me relentlessly when I got back to them.

My acceptance that I was in fact an idiot coaxed a soft smile out of her, her cobalt eyes wrinkled the same way mine did as the joy reached them. "You're still not forgiven for the whole late thing though" She teased playfully. Pushing a hand absentmindedly through her hair; in a gesture that reminded me of H maybe it was a curly haired thing.

"But this time it actually wasn't my fault!" I exclaimed moodily. I knew I looked like a petulant pouty child as I crossed my arms but it had not been a good morning and she did not get to sass me just because she was cute.

"Yeah, yeah" She replied her words dripping with sarcasm "Sure it wasn't"

"It wasn't!" I exploded. Voice deafening in the relative silence of the cabin - Ensuring that the entire of first class turned to stare at me. I felt the heat of a bright red blush wash across my cheeks...I don't know where that had come from, it was as if the annoyance from this morning had just seeped out of me like radioactive waste.

Her head dipped immediately, a curtain of soft brown curls falling in front of her face, avoiding eye contact with the maniac sat beside her. I followed her eye line down to where her eyes were firmly fixed on the bright white tips of her Converse. I wondered vaguely if they were new or if she just liked to keep them that way. I always thought new bright white shoes looked really odd and sought to make them dirty. But Harold and Liam always kept theirs white. 

For the brief moment that she had been talking to me, I had noticed that her accent was similar to mine; definitely not Doncaster but somewhere in Yorkshire. I didn't know what to say post-outburst...She had been talking to me and I had ruined it. I had exactly what I wanted and messed it all up! Typical me. Just great. I needed some advice from the boys right now, why hasn't anyone worked out the technology to text on planes yet!? Since advice was out of the question, I took a deep breath and just said what seemed most appropriate.

"Sorry" I breathed "Over-reaction it wasn't the best morning"

She looked up, tucking a stray piece of hair behind a tiny ear "I forgive you but I'm pretty sure the rest of the plane might take more convincing. Maybe you should sing to them or something" She teased cheekily, amusement sparkling in those electric blue eyes.

As she made that comment all I could do was stare at her like an idiot "You know who I am!?" I asked astounded. It was rare these days that people didn't know who we were. But it was even more rare when people knew who we were but just treated us like everyone else.

"Of course, I know who you are I used your name like five minutes ago" She sassed. Rolling her eyes so hard that I thought they might get stuck in the back of her head.

Now that I think about it, it was a pretty stupid question. The cheeky singing suggestion had just caught me off guard...She was so utterly calm that my brain had just formulated the most logical solution.

"You're not a fan then?" I asked. I wondered why, of course I did, I mean the boys and I know that our style is not for everyone. We aren't naive and we certainly don't get offended by it. In fact Zayn is the first to mock us for being a boy band. But it was always interesting to hear why people didn't like us, it helped us too make sense of the mindless hate we receive daily. 

She smirked unlocking her iPhone and flashing me the screen, to reveal the album cover to our most recent work. "Your music is pretty good, I just don't believe in being a fan girl" She explained.

That statement confused me endlessly however it also brought a fond smile to my face. I was going to like this girl. "Why?" I asked amused.

This flight was going to be more interesting than I thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading!


End file.
